A Collection of Niff Drabbles
by Imjustrach
Summary: Just a few drabbles I had on my computer, more to come!
1. Let it snow!

"Jeff"  
>"Jeff"<br>"Jeffie wake up!"

"Wha-what?" Jeff said as he begrudgingly welcomed the dim glow that was the morning sun. He turned his head painfully off his pillow to face his, far-to-happy-for-this-time-off-morning-boyfriend.  
>"It's snowing!" said Nick, excitingly jumping up and down on Jeff's bed, Jeff was still unsure of how he had not noticed him clamber on there. Getting up to have a look out the window Jeff finally noticed how cold it actually was. Braveing the coldness of the room he wandered to the windowsill to find that there was in fact a thick layer of snow covering Daltons gardens.<p>

"Come on then!" Nick shouted across the room, throwing a pair of jeans at Jeff then running around the room in circles looking for other pieces of Jeff's clothing.

"Babe, it's freezing in here, you do know how cold it will be outside" Jeff tried reasoning, he would just rather be back in bed, it was after all 7:30 on a Saturday morning.

"When has that ever st- ahhhchooo- stopped us before?" Nick replied, voice breaking slightly.

"No way are you going out there! You're sick!" said Jeff as he walked over to his stuffed up boyfriend.

"But-"

"No buts! You are not going outside, you will just get sicker. Dude, it's not a good idea" he replied, lightly pushing Nick onto his bed.

"This isn't fair" stated Nick, sulking even when Jeff was tucking his sheets around him.

"Life isn't fair baby. The snow will be there when you're feeling better, I promise" Jeff reasoned again, this time taking his place beside Nick, wrapping his arms and placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jeffie" said Nick, as he buried himself further into his boyfriend, revelling in his sudden warmth.

"Would some hot chocolate make it sound more promising?" asked Jeff, eyebrow raised.

"Only if it comes with whipped cream on top" replied Nick as he smiled.

"Anything you want baby, anything you want"


	2. 36 CDix?

"Nick!"

"Nicky"

"WAKE UP!"

Nick woke up with a jolt, almost falling out of the bed if not for the help of being tangled up in blankets and his blonde bombshell of a boyfriend blocking one side of him. Slowly adjusting to the blinding light he sat and up and glared at Jeff, who really needs to be woken at 8:30 on a Saturday morning, seriously?

"You better have a bloody good reason for this Sterling"

"Oh trust me I do!" with that said Jeff ran across their shared room to his, surprisingly clean for a teenage boy, side and darted into his wardrobe, throwing clothes around like crazy. For 10 minutes the only thing that was heard throughout Dalton was the odd curse from Jeff, the majority too tired to make noise or still asleep, as Nick should be.

"Jeff, what are you looking for exactly?" Jeff looked back a Nick finally; face red and eyes tearing up. "Jeffy what's wrong?" a worried Nick asked, clambering out of bed and walking over to his slightly ruffled boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him, manoeuvring Jeff's head into the nook of his shoulder. "Come on Jeffy, it's not the end of the world, we'll find it, whatever it is... What is it?"

"Well... I know you've been really sad lately and I felt kindda' helpless then you said that when I...when I sing it makes you happy so I made a CD of me singing and I was going to give it to you so when I'm not here it could make you happy but then of course I had to go and loose the damn thing and wake you up for no reasons and make a fool out of myself!" Jeff was crying by now, not buckets of tears but just enough so you could see each drop crawl down his face.

"Ohh Jeffy, don't be upset please I'm happy just knowing that I'm your boyfriend. I promise you that baby!" Nick said, tears forming in his own eyes as he kissed Jeff's away "And you going through all that trouble just to make me a CD is the single most romantic, amazing thing anyone has ever done for me" he finished, punctuating it with a slow, tender loving kiss on his lips.

"I just wish that I could give it to you that's all" Jeff wove his way out of Nick's arms and sat with a sigh in the pile of blankets which is Nick's bed.

"Well….. Where was the last place that you had it before you put it in the wardrobe?" asked Nick.

"Ummm…. Common room? I think…." Jeff looked up to see Nick's 'planning' smile "What you thinking Duval?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm thinking that agent's 3 and 6 have a mission on their hands"

"But we've auditioned since we came up with that doesn't that make us 4 and 7?"

"No, no,n- oh errrm no 3 and 6 sound cooler! Let's go!" Nick ran out the room and down the corridor.

"NICK!" screamed Jeff still in his position on Nicks bed, Nick ran back in not long after, a confused look on his face. "You're still in your PJ's" looking down Nick realised and blushed remembering he had just ran the length of the corridor like that.

"Oh…yeah, that's awkward. Missions starts in 5?" he stated more than asked as he ran around his room picking up random pieces of clothing.

"Yeah, 5 minutes till operation 3-6 CD-ix" Nick turned around, eyebrow arched "What? It needs to rhyme or it sounds wrong"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night baby, whatever it takes"


	3. I can pretend

Klaine, Kurt and Blaine. Whenever you see one, you see the other. Always seen cuddling in Warbler practice, not that the Warbler council would complain about their star duet partners finally reliving the mound of sexual tension. They act like an old married couple, finishing each other's sentences, 'arguing' in a way that wasn't actually arguing, just everything. It's like they are perfect. Nothing could ever touch the little bubble they have created themselves. It's like a little fairytale, Blaine being the knight in shining armour rescuing Kurt from McKinley so they could run off to the castle of Dalton.

Everyone is happy they are together, I am, I promise! They are two of my closest friends, well second to Nick. They found each other, that's great but I can only look at them eye sexing each other for so long before I puke. I'm not homophobic, I'm gay for crying out loud! I just can't stand to look at them being a couple. Me and Nick went out to dinner with them on a double-date-with-only-one-couple (It made sense at the time okay?) and it was agonizing, watching them be all lovey and then to top it off Nick got chatted up by 3 girls, could they not see that he was on a date? I mean really I know he wasn't but its common sense to think that he was but noooo they still went ahead and flirted, outright flirted! I am talking the eye flutter and everything I mean come on at least be original. It didn't bother me that he was getting chatted up per say, more the fact that he flirted back, hard. Didn't bother me at all, nope, nothing, maybe a little…. He's hot okay?

Friends are allowed to find the other hot right? Wrong. Friends are allowed to linger when hugging the other aren't they? Nope. Friends are allowed to fall completely and madly in love with the other even if he is straight based on the fact they he is cute, funny, sweet, smart, talented and hot, right? Of course not. Now you see this is my dilemma. Nick, the perfect but straight best friend. Me, completely bent dork of a best friend who is madly in love with him. It's never going to happen, he's straight with a capital 'S' and I'm me.

Replace the whole 'he's straight' part with 'he's fashionable' and I may as well of quoted Blaine. I think I will stick to observing Klaine, at least then I can pretend that it's me and Nick.


End file.
